


Dangerous Game

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Bad Things Happen Oneshot Series [2]
Category: Jackbox Games, Jackbox Party Pack, Original Work, Trivia Murder Party (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Predicament Bondage, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: When walking home after a long day at school, Lexi Love decided to stop by her parent’s manga store, via text message from her childhood bestie, Gary.What she didn’t knew, until it was too late, that she would be kidnapped by someone who tried to murder her childhood bestie.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Bad Things Happen Oneshot Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737307





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second oneshot for my Bad Things Happen Bingo Challenge
> 
> It revolves around my headcanon of Lust (named Lexi) and [REDACTED] both from the Jackbox Game, Trivia Murder Party.
> 
> With this one for the prompt “I Have You Now My Pretty”
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are mainly owned by Jackbox Games
> 
> Warning: The following story contains elements of light-bondage and kidnapping, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

One afternoon, young 12-year old Lexi Love was coming back from school in Tokyo.

Normally the yokai cat would walk home with her childhood bestie, Gary Grover, together, but he had to visit his grandparents for today, meaning that Lexi herself has to walk by herself that day.

Lexi sighed as she walked down the streets of Tokyo, while understanding why Gary needed to be absent today.

The yokai cat continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo, being greeted to other kind people in the city.

Just when she was about to go any further towards the subway, she got a notification on her phone.

 _“What on earth?”_ , Lexi thought as she looked at her phone to check the notification.

It was a message from Gary, which read:  
_Hey Lexi! Is it okay if you meet up with me by your parent’s manga store?_

Lexi smiled, knowing Gary, she would always hangout with him.

She proceeded to take the subway as a faster way to get to her parent’s manga store.

~~~

As she finally dropped off to her destination, she continued to go to the manga store by foot, before getting another text from Gary.

It read:  
_Meet me upstairs on the 2nd floor of the store, if that’s okay with you._

Lexi did just that, as she went upstairs to the 2nd floor, right after she greeted her parents a loving “Hello” as she head up.

There was no one there, other then a strange blonde young adult, wearing red.

Another text from Gary popped up:  
_Sorry, the subway missed me, so I might be a little late. Hope you understand Lexi._

Lexi sighed, but chuckled, _”Gary can be late sometimes, but at least he keeps his promise!_

Just when the yokai cat was looking at her text message, the young adult proceeded to approach her with a somewhat kind look on his face.  
“Hello there.”, the young man greeted, “Are you Lexi Love? The daughter of Lucy and Louis Love?”

Lexi nodded, “Yeah? Why do you ask?”

The man simply replied back, “I’m just a regular guest in your parent’s manga store, since I find these manga interesting.”

“Oh! Um, glad you like it Sir!”

The man continued to talk to Lexi, not asking any personal things about her.  
But then he begin to ask, “You want to play a little game of trivia with me?”

Lexi thought about it for a bit, before she shook her head, “Sorry Sir, I’m just waiting for my childhood bestie. So I don’t think I will have the time.”

The man smiled, “We can just do one here, if you like Lexi. I won’t mind.”

The yokai cat thought of it again, before sighing, “I guess one will be enough.”

“Good! Now, let me ask a question.”

Lexi listened openly.

“If I were to choose a delicious piece of food, what would I go for, in general?”

Lexi tilted her head, as the young man gave her a list of possible answers:  
1\. Omelets  
2\. Steak  
3\. Cheese  
4\. Anything Sweet

 _”Oh gosh...”_ , Lexi thought to herself, _”This is actually really difficult!_

“Time is almost up Lexi!”, the man responded.

Lexi, without thinking, said the option “Anything Sweet”, which ended up being correct.

“Aw~! You got it?”, the man asked, “Looks like you are capable after all!”

The yokai cat looked up at the man, confused.

Before she could even ask the man, he blowed sleep powder that he secretly kept in his pocket, making the little yokai cat get knocked out.

~~~

Lexi slowly and timidly started to wake up, staring off in a dimly-lit room.

“What’s going on...?”, Lexi muttered to herself.

Everything was a blur for her at this moment, but as she fully regained consciousness, she felt something odd.

The yokai cat tried to get up, but she soon realized that she was handcuffed and legcuffed with leather cuffs.

Not to mention in someone’s bedroom.

“Oh hello there, Lexi!”

“H-Huh?!”, Lexi perked her head up to see [REDACTED] right above her, with a seductive look on his face.

“Sorry that I have to knock you out during our little conversation in that manga store of your parents, but it was the only way to bring you here.”

Lexi’s eyes widened in fear, as she soon come to realized that the man she was talking to earlier, was [REDACTED], the Trivial Murderer.

“Why did you bring me here?!”, Lexi asked as she attempted to struggle free.

[REDACTED] scooped Lexi up before ruffling her fuzzy head in a somewhat playful manner, “Oh hush now little Lexi. You’re mine now. And you’ll be mine and mine alone~!”

Lexi tried to loosen the young man’s grip, but [REDACTED] continued to make it more difficult for the little yokai cat by gently rubbing her body in a somewhat soothing manner.

“You are too precious of this world, Lexi.”, [REDACTED] whispered, “Normally I wouldn’t do that to any of my other victims, and would simply kill them off, but you are an exception my pretty kitty~!”

Lexi felt like sobbing, thinking on how this is possibly worse than death, aka; living as a pet for a serial killer.

“P-Please...!”, Lexi whimpered, “Let me go!”

[REDACTED] proceed to pull out what it sees to be a pink ballgag with hearted, “Shh shh~! Hush now my sweet, I promise to take good care of you~!”

He proceeded to gag Lexi with the ballgag, before tightly strapping it in.

“Mmph...!”, Lexi moaned in sadness while she continued to struggle for freedom.

“You’re very pure Lexi~!”, [REDACTED] cooed to the yokai cat, “I would hate to hurt you, even when you’re with others that I don’t even trust. So just relax, and everything will be okay~!”

Lexi slowly started to feel an odd sensation of comfort, as [REDACTED] started to play with her kitty ears.

He gently licked the little yokai cat, like an actual mother kitty would when cleaning their children, but in a more playful and somewhat seductive manner.

“Mmph~!”, Lexi moaned, unable to resist the somewhat good care.

[REDACTED] chuckled, “I will keep you here forever and ever little Lexi. I wouldn’t risk anyone having you.”

Lexi eventually gave in via [REDACTED]’s words and sensitive treatment, before closing her eyes gently to rest for the day.

The man proceeded to put Lexi on the bed, before blindfolding her with cloth over her eyes.

“I promise you Lexi, that you won’t have to suffer again. You’re mine and mine alone~!”


End file.
